Call of Duty 3: Roads to Victory
Call of Duty 3: Roads to Victory is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise. It serves as an expansion to Call of Duty 3 and is the seventh game in the entire series overall. It takes place in World War II. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Normandy - US * M2 - Normandy - US * M3 - Middle East - UK * M4 - Middle East - UK * M5 - Middle East - UK * M6 - Middle East - UK * M7 - Middle East - UK * M8 - France - US * M9 - France - US * M10 - France - US * M11 - France - US * M12 - France - US * M13 - India - UK * M14 - India - UK * M15 - India - UK * M16 - India - UK * M17 - India - UK * M18 - India - UK * M19 - Bastogne - US * M20 - Bastogne - US Characters United States Army * Mike Rogers * Derrick Shaw * Gessinger * Johnson * Hurst * Roberts * Parker British Army * Nick Jameson * Brian Keith * Sanders * Clements * Whitney * Elliot * Mills * Edrich Factions Friendly * United States Army * British Army Enemy * Wehrmacht Game Play The Game is a first person shooter where players assume the role of infantry soldiers and use guns to battle enemies, as well as utilizing melee attacks. Roads to Victory is mostly action and adventure, while also using strategy and tactical maneuvers to achieve goals. Unlike Call of Duty 3, the health system also remains the same as the original Call of Duty, retaining the health bar that depletes when receiving damage and can be replenished with health packs. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Wehrmacht * Omaha Beach * Falaise Gap * Paris * Marseille * Cherbourg * Villers-Neuville * Calais British Army vs Wehrmacht * Arabia * Medina * Riyidh * Al Hillah * Viranasi * Mumbai * Chinnai * Pinaji Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Domination * Sabotage Weapons Rifles * M1 Garand * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Carbine Bolt-Action Rifles * Kar 98k * Springfield * Lee Enfield * Jungle Carbine Sub Machine Guns * Thompson * Sterling * MP 40 Support Guns * BAR * STG 44 * FG 42 * M1941 Johnson * MG 34 Machine Guns * MG 42 * Browning M1919 * Vickers Gun Sidearms * Walther P38 * M1911 * Webley Grenades * Mk 2 * Stielhandgranate * Mills Other * M9A1 Bazooka * Satchel Charge Vehicles Tanks * American - ** M4 Sherman ** M3 Stuart * British - ** Crusader * German - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I Ground Vehicles * American - ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW ** M3 Half Track * German - ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games